Sweet Sacrifice
by Payn4plexure
Summary: Ivory black is Jakes twin sister who is also a werewulf, what will happen when she falls in love with Edward Cullen! The goffic TAIL geddit! of a teenage goffic werewulf at Forks high school
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sacrifice

XXX

AN: Special fangz to my frend Codi ure the best for helping me wit de correcshuns of dis story fangz! U rcok grrrrll!

XX1XX  
Gretings mortals (if youre not a sexay vampire/wearwolf/goff then GTFO!!) my name is Ivory Obsidian Lucia Morticiana Black and Im sixteen years old. Im a wearwolf and I live on a preservation neer Forks Washigton wiv my dad Billy and my twin brother Jacob. I have long black hair with silver (geddit cause there are vampires) streaks in it (but they dont hurt me or jake cause their not rela sivler) and big blue eyes like peroxide tears that peirce thrugh your sole. My skin is ivory-skined thats how i got my name. People tell me i look like Avril Lavine but with black hair and no pink. my eyes are lined with crying black eyeliner that reveals the goffic darkness in my sole and i have a pale flat belly and my thin fingers are covered with ingratiate black nail poilish. When i turn into a wolf its big and black (cuz of my last name, geddit??) but my tail and ears are tipped with silver and my eyes stay teh same color, but wit eyelinr-like markings around my eyes. Im a gothic even tho im Native american (yes their are indian goths cause im not racist) which my dad Billy hates but my brothre is also goffik two. And so he takes us shoping at HT wich is pretty much the best store evr (If you dont know what it is then GTFO!!1) and we bye clothes like what were wearing right now.

I was wearing a lacy black corset with lots of black ribbons and lace and a black tutu with blak roses, black lether boots and fishnet tights that were ripped like my hart. Jacob was wearing a lether jacket witout sleeves and no shirt and tight lether pants that accented his cardiovascular legs like oms, and if i werent his twin sis i probaly wuld have orgasmd at are sexiness.

We were stumping down a beech in our preservation marvelling at are hotness when suddnly i started to drown!! And jake was standing on the shore like a idiot and yelling for help wen suddenly a pair of gorgesquely defined arms grabbed me sexily around the waste and pulled me to the surface to breathe and it was... Edwerd Cullen!!!

AN: Tell me what you think fangz a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: FANGZ A LOT to all tge goffs wsho reviewed by story FANGZ! And to all u preps didn't I say to GET DA FOKK OF???!?!? Fangz to Codi!!! U rox girll!!! MCR ROX 2!!1!!

XX2XX

"OMG..." i said, breathing...i was almost uanble to speak Edward was soooo sexy. He had ivroy skin like me and gorgeous brawnz hair that stuck up spikily witout hairspray or gel. he was ribbed like a marbel statue and had liquid topaz that were soldering into my eyes. They wer lined with crying black eyeliner like billie joe Armstrong's in the 21 guns music vid. he was weaninng a choker wit spikes alll around it and a blak tank top over that was a black lether jacket and on his muesli legs were skinny black jeans tukced in spiky combat bots like the one in Hot Topik.

"hello," he said sexily. Than his bro frowed and he frownd. his eyez seemd to fix on the horizon and then he leand over me. He wisperd somedthing, but i culdnt catch it first becuz of his sweat breath. "i dint catch that" i said, still out of breaht. "are yu alrite?" he asked soldeirngly.

"i...i...im fine." i wispered bak. He smiled at me nd his lip bruhshed my pale forhead. he linderd there for a second nd then bakd a way. I culd see him talk to jake, and jake noddid once, smiling seriosly. Than Edward walkd away and i was left alone wit Jaek, who pickd me up witout a word and carried me onto his motorcykle.

AN: TELL ME WHAT U THINKS!


	3. Chapter 3

XX3XX

AN: (TBD) fangz 2 Codi 4 hepling me w/ da story!!!!11!!! u rok!! xoxoxoxo!! AND PREPZ I TOLD U TO GTFO!!!11!!!! IF U DNT LYK GOFFS OR H8 MY STORY JUST GTFO!!!! Fangz 4 da good reviwos from da gofficks! IDK who jon updyke is but he soundz goffik.

During the ride to school all Jake did was look down condensely at me. His brow was acutely forrowd the hole time we were riding and he carried me into skool thru the endtrace. Everyone was staring at us including some preps whom are fingers we put up at them. Really scared, they ran away, but the leader named Ashley (satan i hate taht little bitch) who was wearing some pink frilly stuff you know the wa prepz do (she was blond) cam up and said wile checking out Jake. "Is that your bf!!" You culd tell she was relly impressed and suhprised to see him and me together.

"No u fuking bitch!" I yelled angirly. "Hes my twin bro an you cant have him!"

"Lets lets him decide" said the stupid prep Ashley trying to be selective.

He skarffed at her. "You fuking prep bitch," he said. "GEt away form me dont even think about it!" He angrily stomped away to our lockerz (there right next to each other) still carrying me.

We stopped in front of my locker witch (geddit) was covered wit goffic pics of bands like evanescence, MCR, GC, Green dAy, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, bring me the horizon, and 3 days grace. there was a hot pic of marilyn manson in the middle surrounded with black goffik roses taht were bleeding tears of deepening sorrow and evility. I opened it and coverd all my binders with goffik pics. I lookd around before taking out a secret picture of Edward i had. he was looking at the camera solefuly and the black eyeliner had turned into black tears. He looked sexier than ever and i quickly stuffd that into my black lether planner that was lockd wif a broken heart lock.

"Oh my satan!1!" I heard a voice yell and i turned round haustily. It was my best frend September Mourning (Codi, this is you!!1) "You look so kawaii girl!!"

"Fangs, you two!" I said kind of madishly stopping and checking her out. September was reely pretty with luminascint skin like diamond wich glowed and eyes like emeralds like cats. She had reely long white hair with pink streaks kind of like a prep but much mor goffic. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a black vest with skull buttons which showed of her bobs and thigh-hi lace up boots dat showd off her flawless white skin (even thhough she is Native american). She was also a werewulf like me and she was gowing out with my bruther Jake. Jake grabbed her and they started frenching like madd and felling each other up and stuff. I was all disected and walked away when sudinly i heard a voice and... it was Mike!!

AN: MOR REVIOWS PLZ!!!!!!!11!!!


	4. Chapter 4

XX4XX

AN: OMG LIKE WTF DINT I TELL ALL DA PREPZ TO FUCK OFF AND U U STUPID LIL POSER BITCH U PROBLY ONLY SAID HOT TOPIK CUZ I PUT IT IN MAH STORY!!!!111!!!!! Anyway fangz to Codi 4 da vocablary ur da best girl!!!!!!!!

"OMS WTF!!" I screamed at him. his hair was all stupid and spiky and you could tell there was a lot of gel and hairspray in it. but then i saw he was wearin a MCR t-shirt and torn black jeans and a checkerd tie.

"Do you like my new outfit?" he pragmtically screamed at me.

"OMS no you poser..." i seered at him. "do you even now who MCR is?"

"Oh ya..." he said. "There a really good goffik band and the lead singers gerard way whos so hot (he's bi). he was soliviting over how pretty i looked you could tell and he wisperd. "You kind of look like a young amy lee."

"oh." i said looking at him surprised. mike used to be such a prep but i guess not anymore.

"Well anyways they have a conert in seattle do u wanna go this weekend?"

"I dunt know Mike..." i said doubletfully...but i was jacked off my reveren when sumbody walked down the halls...it was Edward Cullen! he was looking all sexy and goffik, a litltel like a heartagram (i love HIM too!!!!!!111!) between gerard way, oliver sykes and Marilyn manson. You could tell even tho he was a goff that all da preppy girls especially dat stupid Ashley was staring at him. She immeidlatye ran up to him tring to be nonchalatan and she had brrowed a black leather jacket from her friend and haustliy smeared black makeup over her eyes. "fangz Edward!" she said adapting this stupid fake-Japanese pose. Uh what a poser i thought.

he just stared at her and i stomped gracefullly up to her making sure he culd see the white of my flat belly just below my corset and my cute black bat belly piercing wiff da garnet bleeding fangz. "Your using it rong, i said", Fangz are supposed to be when you say "thanks." i smiled at Edward displayed my sharp white wolf fangs. he smiled back at me and said in sexy goffik voice like victoras from corpse bride "i see you are all good and well." he said. "let me take you to Biology class my frail darling" and then right in the middle of talking he began singing Helena by MCR and then we walked down the hall into biology my pale white ivory body orgasming at his hotness.

AN: WONT POST NEXT CHAPTA TILL I GET AT LEAST 3 GOOD REVIOWS!!!!11!!!1


	5. Chapter 5

XX5XX

AN: OMG PREPZ I SEDD 2 STOP FLAMING MY STORY KTHXBAI (THS PREPPY RITE SO ULL LITSEN TO ME) AND ALSO WTF U MEAN BY MARY SUE SHES SO NOT 1. NAMES IVORY OBSIDIAN LUCIANA MORTICIANA BLACK K AND 2 SHE HAS BF ISSUES K SEE EDWARD CANT CONTROL HIMSELF AROUND HER AND ASHELY DOSNT LIKE HER NOT A MARY SUE SEE SHES NOT PERFECT ALSO ALL DA WEIRD POZER LOSER GUYZ ARE ATTRCTED 2 HER LYK MIKE OK!!!11!!! SATAN!!!!!!1111!!!!1 Fangz 2 all da cool goffiks 4 da comlimpentes!!!!!1111!1 u guyz rock!11111!1 lyk MCR!ALSO WTF U MEAN BY PRAODY IDK WAT U MEAN OK THS LYK A BAD STORY RITE WELL LETS SEE WAT STORY U RITE I CLICKD ON UR PAGE AND U DNT EVEN HAVE ANY STORIEZ K SO JUST STFU!!!!11!!!11 K!!1 THX!!111 BAI!!!!!11!!!!1

We wer in biology class our teacher Mr. von Tripp (hes a goff now) handing us a microphope and we were sharing. Ashely was glwring at us like the preppy little bicht she was anmd i notced her eye make up was all screamed. I stuck up my middle finger at her ands she sniffed and turned away. Edward grinned sexiily and kind of looked like Marilyn Manon wen he did (and if u dont know who dat is GTFO!!!!1!1/1) and gave me a hi five.

All of a sudden Edward started frnechign me poisonatly (geddit?) and I started kissing him to. Then all of a sudden he jacked off his seat and yelled "dam it Ebony i cant control myslef when I'm near you!!" Then he grinnaced showing opff all his white teeh. Then he stromed out of the rooms all sexually and ashely jumped up and ran after him like some puppy dog. I started crying limpid teerz. And Spetmbur started comfruiting me. Then we dtched school and went 2 Hot Topik.

there was a rly hot guy standing behind the COUNTer (geddit?!!!!) and he had skin like opalscent soap, so pale and goffik. Also he had red hilites in his hair and black eyeliner. He was wearing a spooky belt, a torn up shirt that showed off his gorgeus pale abs, and chained balck cargo pants tucked into big boots with HIM scribbld on the dsides. And he lookd all goffikly soulful like Gerard Way and normally i would have noticed how hot he was but today i barly scared him a glance tho u could tell he was checking me out as i went into the dressing rooms.

Both of us got into da dressing rooms and we sat down on opposing benches. "OMGoth said Semptember, she was patting my back bein all comforting. "what is his problem!!!!"  
"I dont kno." I said. "i dont even fucking like him. hes probably a stpuid gay poser anyway...like wtf. i bet he dosnt even drink blood. and hes probly tan underneath the wite makeup."  
"well if yu say so..." she said quietly. suddenly she jumped up and said, "OMGoth deres a guy watching us~!"

I looked up and sure enuff som guy was watching us. he was wearing a tight black t0shirt and torn up jeans and lots of black eyeliner. on his shirt was avril lavigne flipping all da prepz off and looking so goff in her black comBAT (geddit!!) pants. It was..........MIKE!!!

AN: I wont update till i get lest 5 good reviows!!!!11!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXX6(66)XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: OMFS DUNT REVEW MAH STORI OR IMMA SLIT MY RISTS K?? You fuckin prepz stop reviewwwwing!!! Thx to the goffs for the good revews and also Codi for helpig me outt with words and stuff!! And NO I dint rite My Immortal satan! Irovys totaly diffrent frum enoby like wtf u even cumparing!!!

"OH MY FUKING GOTH MIKE, What the fuck are u doing?!?!" I shouted, jumpinning up and slapping him hard. Den I notiked the videyo Camra!

"You wer filming us neked?? U perv!" I smacked and hit hym agen. Sepotmber strted crying and i comfroted her. "You maid her cri your ass!"I angred. "Jakes gonna hit you!"

"Im sorry!!1!"Mike wailed. "I didnt meen to! Edwerd made me!!"

"Wat?"I gaped "Lies!!!"

Spetmber stopped cryin g and started jumping up and doun in delite. "OMGOTH!" She shooted. "He toadally (geddit??) likes u!"

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it" i fumed. but then my forhead cleared. "Wayte, like, you meen he wants too, lyke, mastabating to videyos of me nakid??!" (C?!?! IS DAT MARY SEU?!?!?!?! EDWARD IS MASTERBATEIN 2 HER!!!!!!!1111!!1)

Spetmener sqealed. "See?? He LUVS U!"

I ntoed Mike was styll here and looking at us saddinglyl. "Wat is it, Mike?? Why you still here?" I groowled threateneedly. He gluped and ran a way and i looked down at his videyo camra which i had taken durig the agrumentt. Usig my werewolf stregth I curshed it in my pams and it squooshed. Then i put on a ripped hot topik belly shirt wit a pictrye of taylor lautner on it (Iznt he hot?!?!), a short metal-studddied miniskirt made out of leather, ripped red fishnets and thi-hy boots. But im not like a slut or anyfang like that. (I also bouht some razor earings and a bullet belt and sum more goffick conditiner made from unicorn blood dat they imported frum england.) I garbed Septemburs hand. "Cum on, gurl!!!" I shooted. "We need to get back to my house!1! You and i gotta tak about Edwerd!!"

"Know you dont!" said a voice sexiily. I luked up, surprised. Leening agast the wall of hot topikk was.... ARROW!!11111!

AN: Thx for reeding revew! I wont update till i get six good reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXX7XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: UM OK LIKE WTF U STUPID POZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZER SHADOW FLAMER!!!! I BET U LISEN TO POZER BANDS AND POKE UR RISTS WITH A TOOTPICK SO DAT IT BEARLY SCRATCHES DA SKIN U SUCK AT WRITING OK U DNT EVEN HAVE ANY STORIES UP SO STOP FLAMIN MY STORY OK!!!!111!11 AND I RITE LITTERATURE. SO EFF OFF. OMG.

ok on a diff. note thx 2 mah girl codi for helping me wiff da spelin and grammer and stuff. i love u girl (not in dat way u pervs :)))))) xxxxxxFLYLFEAF ROXXXXXxxxxxxx (c isnt dat goffick?!)

"Arrow!!"! I shoted suprised. "Why r you heer in Forks??!" Cuz Arrow is a vampie and lives in Fraqnce or soming lyke that and vampruies are the immortal (GEDDIT?!?) enmyes of werwolfs like Ivory.

"I am heer to reap my allegiance on thy beloved Edwerd Collins!!1" Arrow shutted vishusly. "He has threatined my emrpie one to many times and must die!!"

"No!!" I screemed. "Why!?" Besyd me Spetmeber was shaking and tells me to calm down. I strated shaking too and sudinly i truned into a big black wolf with silver tipped ears, silver paws, and eyeliner markings around my sarrowful blue eyes that glistend like a stormy sea!! "DIE ARROW!!!111!1!11" I screemed and jumped at him but he was 2 fast an jus avoyded my atack. He laffed cruelly and sed, "Irovy Black, say ur goodbis. Im cumming back tomorow at midnite to kill thy Edword!!" Den he disappred in a cloud of balk smoke.

"I hafta tell Edwerrd!1" I said fanaticly. Spetmber nodded arguement. "Lets go!!" she said.

we went into forks high school (my tranformation had tor up my corset but in a sexily goffick worriro way) and looked around for edwward. "OMFGOTH were is he!" i screamed goffickly, tears of limpid sorrow and dakrnes glidin down my cheeks like mini liquid vampires. (c dats GOTHIC LITTERATURE!!!!!!) i lookd lyk that girl in the Crawling music video by Linkin park and if u dnt kno who they are then gtfo!!!!11!! all da fucking prepz stared at me so i p ut up my middle finger at them on both hands. september did the same but with less convincetion. She is almost as gofifck as i am bu t obviusly not all da way. (JK codi!!!!!111!!!)

Suddnly i hurd a voice behind us, shouting. Me and Septmber turend around and we stared at the person behind us.

It was....................

The HEADMASTER!!111!!!!!!!

AN: Fangz 4 reedin my storiezz!!!! Extra dark cookies to all da goffs and emos who stick with me so far and leave da good reviows!!!!1 STOP FLAMIN MY STORIES POZERS AND PREPZZZ!!!


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXX8XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: codis on vocatin but wen shes back shell help me wiff da spelin and shit........!!!!!!!!1111111 lik srsly dont u hav lives!!11111!!1 and all u pozerrs can go eff urselfs1!!111111 JUST GTFO OKAY IF UR NOT GOFFICK!!111!11111

"wat ar u girlz doin" he asked sturnly lik on of thos british gentelmn on tv or dumbeldor form hary potter even thou he didnt look lik him. he was warin a pinstripd soot and a tophat and a bat shaped bowtie so he lookd like jack from NBC (if u dnt know wat dat is then GTFO!!111111!!1) he was kind of hot too even thou he was so old. "enoby and wilow swat are u doin" he repetad.

"um ivory and me were just goin to see edward cullen," said septmenber.

"Oh," said the headmaster. "i'll escort you their ladies," he said in a sexy british accent. then he bowled and led us to edward who was sitting there brooding darknesss in the empty art classroom. he was paintin a darkly goffick paintin that reveiled his sole and it was a paintin of.................ME!!11!111

There i was in the middle of a gravyard, and I was wearing a skull-studded corset from hot topick over a black lolita blouse and a short lacy miniskirt all ripped around the edges. you could cach the glimps of a black leather studded garter on my thi and i was weepin teers of darkness and pain that edward had capshured so elegantly and solefllly wiff lots of black paint. My boots were thi-hi and had a corset tie all the way up to my thigh and it had a five-inch thick platform. I was also wearin a choker with a single bloody fang hangin between my collarbone and it twinkled in the moonlight streamin down from the bloodysky.

i then ran across the room and kissd him pasionatly and he wispered secily into my ears, "lets find a place okay." I neaerly orgasmd at his hotness and then we sped into his car and we sped away from the school.

We stopd at the gravyard (it lookd like da one in da paintin) and he unbottnd my top but my corset was still on and we began to mak out pasionatly.

suddnly a dark hot french-lookin figure sprung out from behind a grave and leaped onto edwards back.

it was.....................ARROWWW!!!!11!!1111

AN: chapter 9's gonna be much neater wen codi comes back and i'm not gonna uplod another chapter until YOU PREPZ STOP FLAMIN ME OKAY!1111!!!!1 WTF DO U NO ABOUT GOFFICK FICTION NOTHING CUZ UR PREPZ SO JUST STOP FLAMIN OKAY GEEZ LET THE GOFFS WRITE THE GOFFS AND JUST EFF OFF!!11!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
